


【昊坤】与小师叔同居丨下（ABO）

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018





	【昊坤】与小师叔同居丨下（ABO）

   
黄明昊当然知道颁奖典礼有多重要，在蔡徐坤丧失理智没有阻止他在他体内成结的时候，更年幼的他却更有自制力，能在最情到浓处的关头紧急刹车的他，不止靠的是自制力和责任感，还有他一直以来和年龄不符的老谋深算。  
   
他一开始打的主意就是，做一个星期早餐给蔡徐坤吃，把太过纤瘦的小师叔喂点肉肉出来，不仅手感更好，更重要的是消除小师叔心中的疑虑，拉近二人的距离，最后再敞开了慢慢享用，两情相悦，干柴烈火，岂不美哉？  
   
可这个过程比他想象的更难熬。  
   
每天早上看着小师叔用那双粉嫩又充满了肉丨欲的小嘴一口一口吃掉他精心制作的早餐，光是看看他都能丨硬，嘴里含着的勺子要是换成他充满体温的那物，不知道会有多爽。每天都在理智与丧失理智的边缘徘徊，还好小师叔一直躲着他，不然他真没把握，到了晚上看到小师叔回家，自己还能不能把持住。  
   
现在这些顾虑都没有了，因为自从那天早上后，每天除了做早餐，他还会做上晚饭等小师叔回家一起吃。而他也正大光明搬进了主卧，和小师叔过上了白天忙着做饭，晚上忙着做丨爱的没羞没臊的同居生活。  
   
与完全契合的伴侣陷入热恋，令最近忙于工作的蔡徐坤干劲十足。自从俩人明确关系后，每天至少一次的热烈交合令他不再需要抑制剂，药物影响他注意力的副作用也随之消失，工作更专注，日子更有盼头，每天早上丰盛的早餐，回到家热腾腾的晚饭，以及床上暖和的小师侄，这温暖的同居生活令一向高冷生人勿进的他也慢慢发生了一点改变——从未被标记，哪怕是暂时标记过的他，因为首次被标记，展示出更加迷人的Omega气质，信息素也因被暂时标记而带着些许对方的味道。  
   
“蔡老板最近是不是恋爱了……？没以前那么凶，甚至有点……温柔？”  
   
“最近都没刻意控制信息素，估计是被标记过后不需要控制了吧。”  
   
办公室的下属们看到老板巨大的转变，表面上虽然维持原样，可私下已经议论开了。  
   
“算了，关我们什么事呢？老板最近心情不错，班加得少了也不骂我们了，挺好的！”  
   
“老板是个好人，希望对方是个能令他幸福的人呢。”  
   
高冷归高冷，蔡徐坤平日里对下属虽然嘴上不说，但人性化办公和员工福利都有照顾到，所以下属对他不仅是出于上下级的敬畏，同时也对他这个人充满了感激与喜爱。所以对于老板重视的颁奖典礼，他们都有在努力配合。  
   
   
   
黄明昊也知道。  
   
所以颁奖典礼那天，他早早起来给蔡徐坤做好早饭，替他选了一身黑底白色刺绣的繁花纹西装，搭了一件素黑色T恤和一条黑色修身牛仔裤，和他交换了一个深深的热吻后，便送他出了门：“小师叔，等你的好消息哦。”  
   
颁奖典礼是业内的顶尖盛世，来到现场的都是正式受邀的商界精英，作为刚出任CEO不久便做出不少实绩的蔡徐坤，非常希望能赢下今年的新人奖，不同于常人的业务水平和一颗好胜的心，令踌躇满志的他既充满了信心，又有些隐隐的担忧。  
   
为了稳住信息素，昨晚做丨爱时又被小师侄暂时标记了一次，发情迹象也得以控制，为的就是今天在这样的大场面不至于失控。  
   
可今天这个Alpha堆和平日的可不太一样。  
   
业内顶尖的颁奖典礼这种场合，充满了各种明争暗斗，明面上虽然都维持着表面的和平，但暗地里谁也不服谁，再加上商界精英本就是Alpha聚集，空气里满是性格好强的Alpha争相释放信息素，企图通过各自天生的优势来压制对方。  
   
而天生处于劣势的Omega，在这场无声的较量中，显得非常吃力。  
   
好在最近一个星期跟黄明昊做丨爱的次数很频繁，除了每天晚上以外，早上起床也常会被加餐，有时是在床上，有时是在餐桌上，有时索性就在厨房，总是两张嘴都被黄明昊喂得满满的再出门去上班。  
   
虽说发情状况得到了较好的抑制，但因为已经被黄明昊暂时标记过，所以他在闻到其他Alpha的信息素时，由于排斥黄明昊以外的信息素，在众多其他人的信息素混杂在一起的空间里，他觉得很痛苦。  
   
坐在第二排的他，手抓着衣服下摆，手心早已渗出汗，偷偷在衣角揩了揩，又双手合十搓了搓手心，企图借此保持干燥，保持警醒。在宣布了几个小量级的奖项后，终于等到了他所提名的新人奖。公布三位候选名单时，他站起来跟大家打了个招呼，而另两位候选人毫无悬念的也都是Alpha。  
   
等待结果的过程其实只有几分钟，播放了关于三位候选人的三段简短的介绍后，便到了宣布结果的时候。  
   
一路打拼过来的他，很多大风大浪都一个人挺过来了，却在这个时刻特别希望黄明昊陪在他身边。  
   
短短两个星期，20年来独处养成的自律和独立竟然因为一个比自己小好几岁，甚至比自己低一个辈分的小毛孩打乱了生活节奏，开始变得不再那么逞强，变得柔软，变得希望从另一个人身上获得慰藉，尽管明明自己才是更年长更成熟的那一个。  
   
所以当台上的颁奖嘉宾念到他的名字的时候，他脑海中第一个念头竟然是要是黄明昊能和他一起分享这份喜悦就好了。产生这个念头的时候他很诧异，他没谈过恋爱，自然更没想过自己竟然是这样一个恋爱脑——这和他一直以来的个性实在太不一致了。  
   
他为自己开脱，不是这样的，一定是因为他自己很有把握拿下这个新人奖，所以才能如此坦然应对，才能在如此紧张的节骨眼下有多余的心思去想小师侄。  
   
也可能这是一种生理需求，因为被暂时标记了，因为对方是与自己完全契合的Alpha，所以天性迫使他不得不去想他命定的另一半。  
   
总之他不愿承认自己只是单纯的太在乎他。  
   
   
蔡徐坤深吸一口气，然后站起来，气定神闲地走上台，在站起来的那一刻，他分明感受到了强烈的来自Alpha的敌意，那是不同于刚才空气中暗自较劲的幼稚气息，而是一种冲他而来的带着明确攻击性的信息素。  
   
为了不让人察觉他的异样，攥紧拳头的他依然大方得体地完成了提前准备好的致辞，尽管那股莫名的信息素依然攻击着他，身后原本耀眼夺目的镁光灯也变得像一把火，灼烧着他被照射着的每一寸肌肤。如果说被Alpha信息素影响导致发丨情的感觉是有一万只蚂蚁在身上爬，令整个人浑身发痒、头皮发麻的话，那被Alpha信息素故意压制攻击则像是被一张湿热厚重的毛巾捂住了口鼻，无法呼吸的窒息感令大脑快要缺氧，肺部也好像要憋到爆炸。而刚被暂时标记过又令这种感觉被放大，像被丢进深海，被拽着不断下沉。  
   
走下台时的他额头早已渗出细密的汗，外套下包裹着的上衣也被汗濡湿，下台后他径直走向后台，看到一扇虚掩着的门便推门走了进去。  
   
可进去之后他就后悔了：那是一间无比亮堂的房间，地上是透明玻璃，而玻璃下嵌满了无数明亮的灯泡。仔细看自己脚底下贴着一行小字：拍摄场地，小心脚下。  
   
这比颁奖台上的镁光灯更加刺眼的光线令他眩晕，摇晃着身子刚想退出去的他，却被一股蛮横的力量推了进去。  
   
“谁……”  
   
刚想回头的他，却被连推带拽地抵到了同样是玻璃的墙面，身后传来的是在台上他感受到的那股带着敌意的信息素。  
   
完了。  
   
他疯狂挣扎着想要逃离，手中握着的奖杯也在剧烈的肢体动作中摔落在地上，金属材质的奖杯碰撞到玻璃地面的时候，发出清脆的响声，好在奖杯没被摔坏。  
   
“蔡徐坤，久仰大名了，听说业内有个谁都想泡到手的极品Omega，年轻漂亮的CEO，可没人成功过。没想到你不止漂亮，还挺有能耐嘛，连新人奖也能赢过我。”  
   
与那股蛮横的力量所不同，那人声音听起来一点也不man，回头撇到一眼那人的长相，更是令他生理不适——谁又会喜欢脸长如驴的人呢，何况还这么轻浮油腻。那股原本带着敌意的信息素在他的抵抗中变得更加复杂，那是他时常会面临的想要侵占他的引诱气息。  
   
在奋力的抵抗与暴力的拉扯中，他的上衣被撕扯下，露出里面那件由于汗湿而紧贴着皮肤的黑色T恤，力量不敌Alpha的他，被那人按倒在地，身体贴着冰凉的发着光的玻璃地面，洁白纤细的手往门的方向绝望地伸着，脆弱又无助。  
   
咚——  
   
眼前晃过一个高大的黑影，趴在地上的他看到一个黑色的衣服下摆从他眼前迅速略过，随后感觉到原本压在他身上的重量瞬间消失，沉闷的声响从他身后传来。只见那个黑影将驴脸人一脚踹飞到墙脚，顺势取下身上那件长长的黑色毛呢风衣披在他的身上。  
   
他不知道那人为什么会在这里，他也不知道那人是怎么找到他的，当门被踹开，闻到那股每天把他泡在甜腻蜜罐里的信息素时，他知道他心里在等的那个人来了。  
   
闪闪发光的少年就这样飞扬着衣角出现了，就像他第一次出现在他面前那样耀眼闪亮。  
   
含在眼眶里打转的泪一下子全涌了出来，他披着那件白色镶边的黑色长风衣坐起来蜷缩在一旁，透过泪光看着黄明昊结实宽厚的背影与被他一脚踹在墙脚那人在地上撕扯扭打作一团，那人也不是省油的灯，沙包大的拳头落在黄明昊的身上，当那个人一拳打在黄明昊脸上的时候，他的愤怒值到了顶点。  
   
方才滚落在一旁的奖杯就在他的脚边，他拿起那个棱角有些锋利的奖杯，走过去照着那张他极度厌恶的长脸重重地砸了下去，鲜血瞬间沾染上那张丑恶的嘴脸，那人惊恐地看着他，一脸难以置信。  
   
“你要是再不离开这间屋子，那我们就把门锁起来，两个人一起把你打到皮开肉绽。”  
   
那人捂着自己流着血的脸，惊慌失措地逃离了那间屋。

终于放松下来的蔡徐坤浑身瘫软地倒在黄明昊温暖的怀抱中，四肢完全使不上力，全凭黄明昊强有力的臂弯将他紧紧箍在怀中。

“你怎么在这里……”

蔡徐坤双手环抱住黄明昊的脖子，一张哭哭啼啼的脸蛋撅着小嘴委屈地仰头望着他，黄明昊被他可怜兮兮的模样着实地可爱到了，揪起下巴就朝那双亮晶晶撅起的嘴唇吻下去，脸上咸涩的眼泪被他一点一点用舌尖舔丨舐干净，哭红的鼻头太过可爱，没忍住便一口轻咬了下去。

“……唔！”

蔡徐坤抬起手在黄明昊胸口锤了几下，黄明昊假装吃力地抱着他顺势躺倒在地，任凭蔡徐坤压在他身上捣乱，在他看来不过是一只害羞的猫咪在给他挠痒痒。

“小师叔你力气好大哦，比刚才那头驴杀伤力还大，你看你两下就把我锤倒在地了，要小师叔人工呼吸才能起来啦。”

本来只是想逗一逗蔡徐坤，没料想小师叔果真听话地献上自己的吻，不仅如此，还伸出他软嫩的小猫舌在他口腔里肆意撩拨。面对黄明昊的套路，蔡徐坤已经学会了灵活应对，并通过迎合他的套路让黄明昊措手不及，这也是他的新乐趣。

刚才还在锤他胸口的手这会儿又紧紧勾住他的脖子，嘴唇与嘴唇，舌头与舌头，仿佛兵戎相见般不断地厮磨着，由一开始温柔的舔丨吸慢慢变得愈发粗暴，两人的呼吸也随之变得急促。

蔡徐坤站起来将门上了锁，随后站在门边开始一件一件脱掉自己身上的衣物，已经湿透的黑T恤，紧紧包裹着他紧致大腿的修身牛仔裤，宽边深色平角裤，当他把自己完全赤裸地暴露在空气中后，他拿过刚才黄明昊披在他身上那件镶着白边的黑色毛呢外套铺在地上，然后自己躺了上去。

黄明昊其实没被蔡徐坤这样明目张胆地勾引过，这一个星期基本每次都是他主动，所以看到这样肆无忌惮释放自己信息素和魅力的小师叔，他一时竟傻愣在原地。

来自四周被关在玻璃里的无数灯泡发出的暖黄光线照亮了身上的每一个毛孔，蔡徐坤渗着汗的皮肤仿佛散发着柔和圣洁的光，本就白皙的肌肤更是像水晶般晶莹剔透，黑色的眼眸泪眼汪汪，像一望无际的深渊将他的灵魂全部摄走，由于刚才激烈的接吻而充血的唇瓣更是娇艳欲滴，红嫩的舌尖若隐若现地从微微张着的双唇探出。

黄明昊觉得这人是天使，是一碰就碎的陶瓷娃娃，当他终于回过神来，意识到这是到昨天为止一直被他压在身下的人后，他露出一个胜利者的高傲微笑，走到蔡徐坤面前，说：“帮我脱掉。”

当黄明昊吻遍了蔡徐坤发着光的身体后，压在蔡徐坤身上的他将人紧紧环抱住然后翻了个身，让蔡徐坤趴在他身上，“怎么能让小师叔在冰凉的地上躺着呢？”说罢还将刚才压在身下那件大衣扯出来搭在了蔡徐坤身上，“可别感冒了。”

手上动作倒是很轻柔，嘴里说出的话也体贴入微，唯独身下的动作，暴露了他黄明昊的本性。

俩人不论是心理还是身体，默契度都越来越高，随便一个扭捏的小动作就能看穿对方的意图。黄明昊掐了一把蔡徐坤富有弹性的股瓣，蔡徐坤便稍稍抬高了臀部，湿成一片的下体早已一张一合地等待着一场玉露相逢，被如此欢迎着的黄明昊也没有让他等太久，分泌着黏液的蘑菇头率先进去感受了一番热烈的迎接，还没等他享受完欢迎仪式，蔡徐坤便用力朝下一坐，就将整根吃了进去。

“嘶——小师叔今天真辣。”

他躺在被灯泡长时间照射得有点暖洋洋的玻璃地面上，看着小师叔在他身上卖力地上下起伏着，第一次这么主动的小师叔有点放不开，于是他扶着蔡徐坤的腰坐了起来，将整个瘦弱的人抱在自己的怀里，凑到他耳边轻轻地说：“怎么好意思让小师叔主动呢，这种事情就让我这个晚辈来吧。”

话音未落，就已在身下开始深深浅浅的抽丨插攻势，本就十分湿润的甬道在一阵疯狂的刺激下出了更多的水，噗呲噗呲地随着深入浅出的动作往外流，流在他白嫩的大腿根部，再流到了黄明昊的小腹上，汗液和津液混杂在一起，令身体撞击发出的啪啪声更加淫丨靡。

“黄明昊，你越来越……厉害了。”

空气中弥漫着由二人释放的信息素酿出的甜腻味道，暧昧的声音在彼此的互相吸引中被无限放大，黄明昊脸上在刚才的厮打中留下了一道带着血的伤痕，配合着他在性丨交中专注的神情显得更有男人味。蔡徐坤抓着黄明昊今天特意打理过的头发，扭动着腰肢迎合着身下的动作。

“不厉害，怎么让小师叔怀上我的孩子呢？”

得到夸奖的黄明昊突然得瑟起来，为了证明自己真的很厉害，他托住蔡徐坤的臀部将人抱了起来，蔡徐坤的双腿缠绕在他的腰间，接受着一次又一次更加彻底的、更加猛烈的完全拔出又完全进入。

他将性丨器抵到最深处，然后停下了身下的动作，累坏了也爽坏了的蔡徐坤有气无力地趴在他的肩头，蹭了蹭黄明昊毛茸茸的脑袋。

“小师叔，准备好当爸爸了吗？”

“黄明昊，你哪来的自信一次就能中……”

“凭我单身多年修身养性最大限度保证精丨子活跃度的自信。那看来你是准备好了。”

“等一下我可没这么说……啊！”

顶在生丨殖丨腔最深处的性器愈发肿涨，就算已被完全撑开的湿润内壁也还是有点吃不下如此硕大的物什在自己体内深处，蔡徐坤向后仰着他修长的天鹅颈，黄明昊强有力的双手和下肢对抗着地心引力，不断将他顶上爱与欲的云霄。

当他在云端享受着人间至欢时，黄明昊再次停留在最深处，然后慢慢打开了生丨殖丨腔，性丨器前端逐渐胀大，最终牢牢进入并嵌在了被打开的甬道尽头。仿佛要把他整个人融到自己身体里似的，黄明昊托着蔡徐坤的双手更加用力地将人与自己完全紧贴在一起。

“从此刻开始，今后的日子我都不会再叫你小师叔了。”

一股温热的暖流带着和他身下的动作如出一辙的蛮劲涌入了蔡徐坤体内最深处，填满了他的整个生丨殖丨腔，射丨精的性丨器持续了很久才把所有的精丨液全部排入，末了还伴随着全身的战栗抽搐了几下，这才算是完全标记终于完成。走到这一步的他们，终于完全结合了。

“你是我的了，老婆。”

余温尚存的二人筋疲力尽地相拥躺在那件黑色大衣上，周围一盏盏亮堂堂的灯泡仿佛这场性丨事的见证人，为他们的彻底结合发光发热。

“谁让你乱叫了，没大没小的……”

“都这个时候了，还说什么没大没小的，我多大你不知道吗？老婆？”

羞红了脸的蔡徐坤鼓着腮帮子假装生气地站起来穿戴整齐，捡起方才放在地上的奖杯，看着上面已经干掉的血，恶狠狠地说：“这血让这份奖拿得更有分量了，那头驴也不看看自己是什么货色，输给我有什么好不服气的，啧。”

跟在后面胡乱穿上衣服的黄明昊看着蔡徐坤得意又有点猖狂的模样爱得不得了，冲上去从背后抱着他就是一顿乱蹭，满口还不停嚷嚷着老婆连生气的样子也这么可爱。

拿了奖又收获了完美伴侣的蔡徐坤，走起路来也比来的时候更加自信，甚至带着一点臭屁的嘚瑟，有些大摇大摆的走在后台，身边是独属于他的Alpha黄明昊，令他感到安心与信赖。所以就算黄明昊明目张胆地在众人面前吊儿郎当地搂着他的脖子，他也完全没有要避开的意思。

“老婆，你说这次能不能怀上啊？”

“难不成你想先上车再补票？”

“要不一会儿咱回家了再来一次？”

“黄明昊！”

 

从今以后，就不是与小师叔的同居生活，而是与未来老婆的同居生活了。


End file.
